Pandora
Background Making the most of the Zombieval, a daring thief named Pandora, sneaked into the Nightmare manor to make off with some of Ielena's treasures. While she was there, a mysterious jigsaw sphere caught her attention… But what she didn't realize was that it was in fact an artifact designed to open the door into the kingdom of suffering! And only certain supernatural beings could open it without incurring danger. Pandora survived… but now she's eager to share her pain! Missions *'Pandora's Box:' Win 13 rounds with Pandora. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: * As a 3*, 8/4 stats are great. * Her Bonus helps nerf the Opponent to both help her win the round or reduce the Damage done. * Her Ability blocks a large part of Abilities, Bonuses, and even Leader Abilities. It nerfs the opposing card by either negating their -X Opp Power or +Power to keep her in the lead and force the opponent to use more Pillz. * Only an All Stop card would be able to get around the combination of her Ability and her Bonus, but at that point the All Stop is wasted since no other All Stop cards with either 2* or 3* can beat her Pill for Pill (even certain 4* and 5*) cards can't do it) because of her amazing 8 Power. This means she cannot lose a round Pill for Pill against the majority of the cards in the game. * Since her Ability, Bonus, and Power make it so easy for her to win a round, she can safely use Fury for 6 Damage in order to KO with other Nightmare members like Ghumbo, Oshitsune, or Ozzy. * She can be used as a good bluff. Disadvantages: * Despite everything else, 4 base Damage is a little low on it's own. (At that point, she can only 2HKO with Kolos Cr, who can also use all Pillz and Fury to 1HKO if she loses the round.) * She does cost a lot of Clintz, so she can be difficult to get a hold of. * Her only true weakness is attack manipulation, which is more effective at low pill fights (Less than 6 Pillz), and less effective at higher pill fights where her high base power is too strong for most. * A Sasha surrounded by 3 other Skeelz is one of the few cards or same or lower star count that can beat Pandora pill for pill at any pill fight less than 17 Pillz, and as so is the best card to fight Pandora with. Trivia *Her name and bio are based off of the Greek woman of the same name who was created by the Greek gods and was sent down to Earth, along with a mystical box, which soon came to be known as, Pandora's Box. * Her bio is also based off of the Hellraiser series. Her second level is nod to the chains the Cenobites use to tear-up and drag their victims away to their realm, while the third is a nod to Pinhead. *Oddly, the jigsaw sphere is a cross between Lemarchand the Lament Configuration and the Sentinel Spheres from the Phantasm series. * She is winner of Miss Clint City 2017. Both her and Iris Morana (who got second) were in one of the closest races to the crown in the entire competition. Card Artwork Full Artwork Halloween ur.jpg|Announcement background pandora_evo_1___ur_by_luna_itoshi-damm0vz.jpg|Level 1 pandora_evo_2___ur_by_luna_itoshi-damm118.jpg|Level 2 pandora_evo_3___ur_by_luna_itoshi-damm184.jpg|Level 3 14907608_1132731043447444_8097849747095955034_n.jpg|Announcement 18413.jpg|Miss Clint City winner's announcement 18387.jpg|Miss Clint City 2017 finals banner Useful Links * Character page on the Urban Rivals website * Character page on the Urban Rivals database Category:Nightmare Category:Nightmare Females